GhostKing and the SeaPrince
by seventeen-ninetyone
Summary: Idea from tumblr user teamintleaves, I believe. Nico's a successful blogger who posts songs and poetry and Percy is the captain of the swim team and GhostKing's biggest fan. But neither of them know. Percico. M/M.
1. Chapter 1

AU where Nico is just a grumpy history student with a crush on the Captain of the Swim Team in real life but has a alternate, internet famous secret identity that produces music and poetry and stuff that the Captain of the Swim Team reverently follows.

But _neither of them knows._

* * *

You never meant to accidentally indirectly tell your crush you liked him. In fact, your intentions were to never tell him at all. The main reasons being a, you're a coward when it comes to emotions, and b, you're a guy too. Also, you're the unluckiest guy in history. So, it wasn't long before it came out.

However, you never expected it to be because of your blog.

You were sitting in World History one day. Mr. Chiron was lecturing the class on ancient Greek mythology, but you could care less. The only things you thought were at least relatively interesting were Hades, the god of the underworld (sick!), and the captain of the swim team who sat in front of you. You never noticed how his hair was oh-so-slightly tinted blue- that's a lie, you have. You wish your hair was tinted some color; yours was just ink black, falling in front of your eyes to mask your dark circles.

You feel something hit your shoulder. You turn around, and of course, it's Jason. You unfold the paper football that landed on your desk and read it. "Meet me at my locker after class," it read in his neat handwriting. You want your handwriting to be that legible, but, unfortunately, it's a scrawly script.

After another twenty minutes of doodling eighth notes in your binder, the bell rings. You sling your black backpack over your shoulder and begin the walk to Jason's locker. You can't find him in the dense crowd, but it doesn't matter.

You remember that song you were working on last night. Embarrassingly enough, you wrote, sang, and played all of the songs you wrote on your piano. You also tended to remix it a bit, but not too much that it overpowered the piano. You were writing the tune and lyrics to one of the old Italian songs your deceased sister Bianca sang to you. Although it must've been when you were around five, you remembered the song like it was yesterday.

You also posted the songs on your blog under the pseudonym "GhostKing". You were actually pretty famous on Tumblr, considering you had around two and a half million followers. You posted stuff like original songs, covers, sheet music, and, occasionally, daily experiences.

This was one of those experiences.

You had kind of zoned out as you were walking and you collided with somebody. You recoiled from the touch and would've fell to the ground if it wasn't for the hand placed at the small of your back.

"Watch where you're- oh." Percy's face is enough to stop your oncoming spiel right in its tracks. You may or may not have had a giant crush on him for four years. His hand suddenly got a lot hotter on your back.

"Sorry," he said, releasing you. You can feel the crimson growing on your face, from your ears to your cheeks.

"Hey, Nico! I just got a Tumblr so I wanted to tell you my username and URL..." Jason began, but you tuned him out. Did Percy really just do that?

"Nico?" he asked impatiently.

"Huh?" you say, caught red-handed, guilty of daydreaming of Percy, captain of the swim team.

"I was wondering if you could give me a shout-out?" Jason asked cheerfully.

"What, is he super popular or something?" Percy interjected. You give Jason a glare you hope he interprets correctly. He's known about your crush on Percy for a year or two now.

"Yeah, he has like two and a half million followers. So, will you?"

You nod slightly. Percy's jaw drops. "What do you post that gets you so many followers?" he asks, flabbergasted.

"N-nothing! I, uh, gotta go to fifth period. Bye, seeya later Grace," you interject loudly, rushing down the hall.

Is it bad the base of your spine still tingles from where Percy touched you?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks sooo much for the positive feedback guys! Here's chapter 2 ^-^

* * *

You waltzed into your house, flinging your backpack onto the dinner table. Your mom uttered a "hello, Percy," but otherwise stayed hunched over her laptop. She was really invigorated with writing her novel lately! You said hello back and entered your room, closing the door behind you. You turned on your computer, and opened Tumblr, and then it dawned on you what happened earlier.

You still can't believe that you caught Nico like that, and that he _blushed,_ and that you actually _touched him,_ and right at the small of his back too-

Your 12-year-old girl behavior is interrupted by a flashing icon on your computer announcing a new post. You click it eagerly. It's by the singer/poet guy "GhostKing". You always thought his screen name was cool, but you thought yours (SeaPrince) was better. Since you're the captain of the swim team and all.

"_Wow... At school today I crashed into my crush in the hallway, and he caught me; it was like something out of a Disney movie. I could've sworn I heard birds chirping and angels singing. And, embarrassingly enough, I was blushing and doe-eyed. Swoon._"

Your heart stops in its frantic step. Was it? Could it be him? Is GhostKing Nico? No, no way! You remember Jason's comment earlier. _"He has two and a half million followers."_ You check GhostKing's followers. 2,541,302. Is it? Your heart is pounding too fast for it to be good for you, and your entire body temperature just rose about eighty degrees. You remember that one song he covered, about liking a guy but it wasn't meant to be. Was it?

You scrolled through his blog and found the song. You took a listen to it; _Sally's Song_ by Amy Lee. Your heart is gonna break your ribcage any second now. With every stanza, your chest pangs with realization. _"And does he notice, my feelings for him / And will he see, how much he means to me / I think it's not to be."_ The cute, clueless, masochistic bastard! How can he not notice, how can he not see your affections?! You've liked him since he transferred into your school four years ago! Four years!

You realize that he's been dropping subtle hints. The prolonged hug when you first met him, the multiple times you've caught him staring at you in a happy reverie, the doodles of "N+P" in his notebook! It all makes sense now! (You thought he liked Piper McLeary due to the last one.)

Your fingers hover over your keyboard, thinking of a response. You finally type it. _"Hey, GK, I think I know you...? If so, meet me at Blackjack. -SeaPrince"_

Blackjack was a black statue of a pegasus, your school's mascot, that stood proudly in the middle of the courtyard. Seniors take pictures with it every year, so it's infamous around town. You cracked your knuckles, pressing "Send".

You're finally going to tell him.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters... was originally gonna be a drabble type thingy, but hey! It's fun to write 12-year-old-girl Percy! ^-^ I think there's only gonna be one more chapter thingy, but there may be more.


End file.
